


【朝耀】如何安抚孕期的Omega

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 朝耀孕车，注意避雷。





	【朝耀】如何安抚孕期的Omega

都说孕期的Omega比平时更敏感，更黏人，尤其对自己的Alpha占有欲更加旺盛。虽说这对于成年人来说，算是常识性的知识。也不是没听说过下属抱怨自己家Omega过于黏人的事情，这抱怨通常夹带着几分甜蜜几分疲惫，毕竟在繁忙的工作中还要抽出时间照顾人，就算是体力超凡的Alpha，也偶尔会有力不从心的时候。每每听到这样的言论，亚瑟只是报以微微一笑，接着继续投入手头的工作。  
  
他家的那位可不一样。他虽然有着Omega的美丽外表和柔弱体质，但个性却十分倔强要强不服输，对工作更是实打实地投入。在两人恋爱期间，虽然体格处于弱势，但他却从没在工作上对亚瑟服过软，甚至怀孕后还想继续坚持工作。黏人？不存在的。  
  
虽然知道这就是他的个性，在两人相处中也习惯了。但亚瑟有时候也忍不住偷偷想象一下，王耀黏人起来会是什么样子？会像小奶喵一样撒着娇拽着他的衣角不放手吗？会用通红的眼角可怜兮兮地看着他，求他多陪陪自己吗？  
  
这番有些过分的遐想让亚瑟有些口干舌燥，思绪也不知道飞到了哪儿去，直到一旁的助理轻声提醒才回过神来。亚瑟轻咳了一声，用手指正了正自己的领带，顺便喝了口咖啡，恢复成那副一本正经的精英模样。  
  
好不容易捱到下班，亚瑟几乎是一到点就急匆匆地出门，丝毫没再做过多一分钟的停留。望着总裁风一样的背影，办公室的所有人都面面相觑。

  
才推开家门，亚瑟就敏锐地察觉到一丝异常的气氛。一楼的客厅没人在，往常这个时间都在大厅散步的身影并没出现在应有的地方。原本放置在角落的装饰玻璃瓶被打碎，玫瑰花瓣和玻璃碎片铺了一地。请来的佣人正收拾着这一地的狼藉。  
  
“怎么回事？夫人呢？”亚瑟松开西装的扣子，他顺手把西服挂在一旁的衣架上。  
  
“夫人今天无聊，在书房看了些书。之后就很焦躁，怎么劝都不听，还把玻璃瓶砸了。”女佣见亚瑟进门，低头唯唯诺诺地应道。  
  
亚瑟早就看到了放在一旁的资料，他伸手翻开，发现是一些公司的文件和设计图纸，那是他昨天带回家的备份资料。  
  
原来是因为这个在闹脾气。亚瑟无奈一笑，心下了然。又是因为工作的事情。  
  
早在王耀怀孕三个月的时候，就被亚瑟强行勒令停止一切工作，在家休养身体。他早年在外留学的时候太过拼命，后来工作以后又时常加班加点，身体并不算太好。怀孕初期各种反应都很大。但他又不想因为怀孕生子放弃自己的事业，结果孕期敏感的身体在工作的高压下反应更加剧烈，几乎是吃什么吐什么，身体也肉眼可见的瘦了下去。亚瑟看在眼里，难得强势地单方面停掉了他所有的工作。  
  
闲下来的王耀偶尔的闹脾气也在亚瑟预料之中。  
  
“你把这里收拾干净，我上楼去看看。”

  
“耀。”  
  
还没走到卧室门口，扑鼻而来的幽兰香气已经钻进鼻端。亚瑟握着门把手的手指僵了一下，这信息素的味道他太熟悉不过。王耀发情了？  
  
亚瑟快步走进房内，顺手反锁了卧室的大门。饶是他已经做好了心理准备，可还是被眼前的景象刺激到了。  
  
眼前的黑发美人正半阖着眼睛躺在床上，黑色的真丝浴袍敞开一半，雪白的胸膛若隐若现，浴袍中间隆起明显的一片。顺着蜿蜒而下的视线可以看到毫无遮蔽的两条长腿，正软软地垂在床侧。美人的单手揉捏着自己的胸膛，另一只手则伸到身下的隐秘地方，胸膛上下起伏着，樱红的两点已经完全挺立，在浴袍下若隐若现，嫣红的嘴唇微微开启，吐息间净是赤裸裸的诱惑。  
  
“耀？”亚瑟咽了下口水，声音有点发颤。在王耀怀孕三个月以后他就没再碰过他，之后的发情期两人也是靠抑制剂挨过去的。此时此刻见到如此场景，他几乎是当即就有了生理反应。但是想到王耀已经怀孕六个月，他还是强自镇定心思，转身想要去拿抑制剂。  
  
“亚瑟...别走...”衬衫的一角忽然被拽住，亚瑟回头，正撞见王耀水光潋滟的双眸。美人漂亮的琥珀色眼眸里全是水汽，正带着些委屈看着他，眼角因为欲望烧得通红，话尾也带着软绵绵的撒娇意味。  
  
“你别走，留下来陪我...我...我想要你。”  
  
靠，这要再不上就不是男人了。  
  
亚瑟挫败地低吼一声，正式宣布他结束清心寡欲的修行。他大踏步上前，坐在了柔软的床榻边。还没等他有所行动，王耀已经缠了上来，抱着亚瑟的肩膀和他接吻。两个人急促地吻着，唇舌翻搅间信息素的气息更加浓郁地释放在卧室内。王耀的长腿夹紧亚瑟的腰侧，难耐地磨蹭着，接吻间断续泄露出的呜咽像是小兽般委屈。  
  
结束了这一吻，亚瑟用鼻梁轻轻蹭着王耀后颈的腺体，语带沙哑地低声说：“这么湿了，嗯？”  
  
另一只探到后穴的手指指尖早就潮湿得不像样子。  
  
王耀瞪了他一眼，可惜通红的眼尾让他看起来毫无威慑力，反倒更像是在撒娇。“不想要就别做。”说完还象征性地挣了两下。  
  
“做。”亚瑟单手强势地搂住王耀的腰，顺便给他的身后垫了个枕头防止他伤到。他含着美人泛着粉色的耳垂，在他耳廓里吹气，“医生说，怀孕六个月行房，对胎儿有好处。”  
  
禁忌解除，两人都肆无忌惮起来。亚瑟早就想要王耀，如今他主动撩拨，更是无法按捺自己内心的欲望。亚瑟捧着脸亲吻王耀，吻不断地落下，从白净的脸颊，到精致的锁骨，然后就是微微凸起的乳晕。怀孕的Omega那里已经开始二次发育，为哺育胎儿做着准备。亚瑟用舌头包裹着樱粉的凸起，仔仔细细地吮吸，另一只手不忘把玩着另一侧。淫靡的水声让王耀仰起了修长的脖颈，断断续续地喘息着。  
  
“你好甜，宝贝。”把两侧可怜的乳头都玩得湿漉漉硬如红豆，亚瑟亲了一口微颤的乳尖，末了不忘用他低沉磁性的声音调戏王耀。  
  
“你...你快点。”王耀轻轻推了一把亚瑟，他的后穴已经湿得不像样子。  
  
半挂在身上的黑色浴袍被解开，丝质的衣料无比顺滑，顺着皮肤滑落到了腰间。王耀的黑发散乱地垂在颈侧，白皙的皮肤因为情欲的狂潮透出了些粉色，胸前的两点也高高挺立着，在黑色浴袍的衬托下更显出诱惑。  
  
亚瑟的眼眸一暗，他几乎控制不住自己，想要把这个人从头到尾，一点点地吞吃入腹。可他还是记着分寸，毕竟Omega腹中怀了他的骨肉，并不能像往常那样激烈。  
  
“乖，想要就自己来。”亚瑟把王耀抱坐在自己腿上，哄着他给自己脱衣服。  
  
王耀瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖地伸手解开了亚瑟的皮带和裤链。触手可及的烫热让他的脸颊变得更红。他用纤长的手指随意上下撸动了几下，果不其然听见了亚瑟压抑着的低喘。夺回主动权的王耀心情变得好了几分。  
  
“差不多了，宝贝。”亚瑟深吸一口气，把身前的美人往上抱了抱，滚烫的欲望正好顶着一开一合的花穴。  
  
充分的前戏让那里早就潮湿不堪，即便好几个月没有真枪实弹地做过，进入的过程还是顺利无阻。王耀仰着头感受到粗大的灼热一点点被自己吞进体内，然后充实填满，几个月未经人事的身体几乎在完全没入的瞬间就达到了高潮。  
  
喷出的白浊星星点点地溅到了腹部，有些甚至溅到了胸前。亚瑟微微一愣，接着恶劣地伸舌舔掉了那里的痕迹：“宝贝这么敏感？”  
  
“你别说...”王耀羞得满脸通红，把脸埋在亚瑟颈侧，假装自己不存在。他们做过很多次，这样刚进入就达到高潮的经历还是第一次。他的身体到底是有多饥渴？  
  
亚瑟简直心花怒放。害羞的王耀撒娇的样子像极了一只发情期的小猫咪，不遗余力地散发着野性和魅力，却还带着些软绵绵的可爱。这在平时根本看不到。  
  
他扶着王耀的腰，小心地挺动起来。太久没做，深入接触的美妙触感都让两人有些喟叹。感受着身下的湿热美好，亚瑟咬着牙忍住没有泄出来。他边小幅度顶弄边欣赏王耀的表情。他的身体被亚瑟已经调教得很敏感，在性爱的滋润下会不自觉扭动身躯来迎合他的占有，美丽的眼眸半睁半闭，牙齿轻咬着红唇，简直是人间美景。  
  
享受了一会和风细雨般的性爱，王耀没了力气。怀孕的Omega本来就容易疲惫，亚瑟还特别持久，他只得瘫软在亚瑟怀里懒洋洋地撒娇，希望对方能多动一动。  
  
亚瑟心里暗骂了一句妖精。他亲了亲王耀的脸颊，把他抱起来轻轻放在床上，他用胳膊撑着自己的身体，小心翼翼担心自己压到了王耀和腹中的宝贝，不断耸动的同时还用另一只手揉搓着他胸前的樱粉。  
  
王耀难耐地哼哼着，似乎是快要到达顶点，他用长腿摩擦着亚瑟的腰侧，身体不断往对方身上贴着。可惜隔着柔软的肚皮，怎么都使不上力气，他难受得快哭出来了。  
  
“小笨蛋。”  
  
亚瑟干脆就着两人连接的部位把他抱起来，背对着自己，身下又狠又稳地重重挺动了几下，每一次都戳在熟悉的敏感点。  
  
随着一阵令人战栗的痉挛，两人同时到达了高潮。亚瑟亲着王耀的后颈，在高潮前一刻拔了出来，射在对方白皙的臀部和腰部上。王耀死死攥着亚瑟的衬衫，闭着眼又一次射了出来，胸前硬挺的樱红也喷出一小股白液。  
  
“这是？”亚瑟伸手揉了揉王耀胸前的液体，眼里又惊又喜。  
  
“你别看...”王耀捂住脸，哼哼唧唧地不让他看。  
  
“乖。”亚瑟转过王耀的身子，捧着他的脸，亲他刚刚高潮时留下的泪痕。“在生下宝宝之前，不要工作了。”  
  
他用另一只手指恶劣地按压着还湿漉漉的穴口。  
  
“如果真的想要工作，那就改在床上好了。”

  
怎么安抚怀孕的Omega？柯克兰先生表示，做到他腿软啊。


End file.
